


Entangled In You

by IamJohnLocked4life



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Sherlock, Freeform, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Remix, Remix Challenge, Teenlock, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freeform poetry remix of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818314">Entangle and Diffuse</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos">SincerelyChaos</a> for Wits on Tap 2015.<br/>Bipolar teenage Sherlock POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entangled In You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entangle and Diffuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818314) by [SincerelyChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos). 



> I highly recommend reading the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818314) first. I incorporated many of the author's motifs and poetic phrases, as well as a line or two from Bright Eyes' _Loose Leaves_ , which the author cited as an inspiration for the fic.
> 
> I formatted this freeform poetry very specifically to Sherlock's mindstate, but that formatting didn't translate to AO3, so I embedded an image of how the poem was written. You can read the AO3 formatted version too, but I prefer the embedded one.

 

A life locked in resin

 

Time speeds up

or slows down

                oozes by                                   

                        molasses thick                                         

or ticks back

in an endless loop

 

I run to you

escape the

             sticky

                  slow

                      slide of ennui

days that take forever melt to quicksilver mercury

I guess

I’m moving faster now     

tingling thrumming racing to you

 

You

You are light

You are the thawing spring

You are the antithesis of backwards clocks

 

You believe in so many things

and I believe in nothing but death

though the curve of your lips

and the sunlight in your eyes

makes me want to believe in the promise of your smile

 

twisting tangling twining together

 

You are so full of life

and I am full of decay

I don’t want to dilute your energy

or the vibrations shaking through my bones

If this is how it feels to be alive

perhaps living isn’t so bad

 

 

It’s almost like not being alone.

 

 

I want to entangle

                and entwine

until our cells

            rearrange

and no one

       will ever                

be able to sort me

                from

                    you                

 

 

You are a pacifist at heart

and I’ve been fighting the world all my life

but I find myself wanting

                                needing

                                      dying to surrender to you

 

You want to save the world

and you probably could

if anyone can

but I just want you to save me

                                                         You already have

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ~ [iamjohnlocked4life](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
